


[Dr. Stone同人]t'

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: 微悬疑，有点俗套的科幻套路：由于资源受限人类向外星系迁徙建立在半吊子理解基础上的幻想故事
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_ 今天是离开地球的第3天。 _

_ 根据超级计算机“云海”的报告，地球上的现有资源仅能使全人类再挥霍百年时间。好在五十年前，全球顶尖的科学家们齐心研发可供真空环境下使用的燃料。自此，人类初步拥有了建设星际交通的能力。 _

_ 月球基地还未完全建好，火星也还在开发中。官方宣传也只敢说是“初步”啊～ _

_ 之后，星际移民计划出台。民众可以自行报名，领取生活物资和推进器。物资包中有能够自动检索适居星球的装置，可以合适的地方建立基地，并向总部——也就是地球周边空间站传递信息。 _

_ 第一批移民完全就是拿命在铺路。 _

_ 好在到如今这个计划已经较为成熟，生存率提高了不少……不过这些都是后话，我只想问为什么会是双人组队？ _

_ 双人组队就算了，居然还是抽签选搭档？好在同行这人还蛮好相处。 _

_ 就是有时候会冒出一些异想天开的主意……虽然经过步骤拆分之后，可行性惊人的高。 _

_ 什么人啊这是。 _

_ …… _

_ 今天问他为什么要加入移民计划，他居然跟我说是向往宇宙？ _

_ 这之前我也听过好多理由。因公、因私、各有各的苦衷。纯粹为兴趣爱好的家伙真是少之又少。 _

_ 向往宇宙……听起来像是玩笑话，但他讲得蛮认真的，我也就听着吧。 _

* * *

石神千空正读着不知道是谁遗落下来的日记，突然感觉自己的肩膀被撞了一下。

为了节省能源，船舱内并没有开启重力模拟程序，各类物品都四散漂浮着。不留神被东西撞到是常有的事，他以为这次也是，就浑不在意地推开了，哪知道直接推在人家的胸上。

“小千空一大早起来就这么有精神？”浅雾幻意有所指地笑了起来。

石神千空若无其事地把手放下，“早，起来了？”

“嗯嗯，刚起来。谢谢小千空愿意收留我呀~”浅雾幻一推舱门，顺着力道坐到了推进器的副手位里，“……欸，都是些没见过的坐标，我们到哪了呀？”

和浅雾幻此人遇上，是一周前的事情。

彼时石神千空刚从上一个补给站屯好物资，刚准备打道回府就在不远处的星空中发现了一个眼熟的东西。样式古朴的救生舱外壁斑驳，和储存维生液的箱子之间只有一条摇摇欲坠的管道。石神千空将推进器悬停，用改装后的机械臂将那个小小的救生舱捞进了推进器内部。

费了点功夫石神千空从里面捞出个人。那人醒来后向他郑重道谢，自称“浅雾幻”，说是商船失事，只记得目的地的坐标点。

“我也不急着过去，如果顺路的话再说。”他是这么说的。

石神千空半点没信。

先不提现行商船怎么会搭载那么陈旧的救生舱，再者这附近并不是没有补给站。按照一般失事的流程，商船发送救援信号后一定范围内的补给站都能接收到，就算无法第一时间救援，信号也会留在系统里予以保存。后来石神千空特地去补给站的信息中心里确认过，近十年来这附近都没有收到求救的信号。

再往前的消息就不可考证了。这种无人的补给点通常每隔一段时间就会自动精简记录，每十年清理一次储存的补给站虽然少，但不是没有前例。

于是浅雾幻这个人就像是凭空出现的一样，装着他的救生舱里没有任何有效信息。要么是被刻意抹消过，要么就是系统在长期的漂流中出过故障。

虽然不信，但石神千空还是接受了他的说辞。其中最主要的原因是这个人懂得不少，毛遂自荐之下分摊了部分日常检修的工作。

他也得以抽出空来看那篇来源神秘的日记本。

“路上还有两个迁跃点。我们正在去下一个补给站。”石神千空抬头看了浅雾幻一眼，见他只是读着不断跳出的坐标信息，就回去接着翻日记。“看在你这几天这么好用的份上，你还有啥可以帮忙的我开权限给你。”

“小千空形容人还真是……”浅雾幻无奈地叹了口气，带着点微妙的熟稔，“老样子的直接干脆~”

“老样子？”石神千空的疑惑刚刚冒头，就被浅雾幻的问话掐灭了。

“在看什么呀？”

浅雾幻将位子转过来，面对着石神千空。他好像对副手位格外中意，除了睡觉时，基本都窝在那里。

“前人的日记。”石神千空展示了下封面，“不知道哪天飘过来的。”

“真奇怪啊——”浅雾幻拖长了音，撑着头反问，“这不是你的船吗？”

“啊——这个解释起来有点麻烦。”石神千空抓了抓头发，“简而言之，我捡到这艘船的时候上面除了物资之外什么都没有，我就心怀感恩地收下了。星际里头无主的东西难道不这样处理？”

浅雾幻思索片刻后点头，“欸，说得也是~”他顺着扶手滑到石神千空身边，指指他手中的日记本，“我能看看吗？”

“随便看吧，”石神千空合上日记本放在空中，转身去了驾驶位上，“反正距离我们到下一个补给点还有些日子。”

“几天？”浅雾幻在他身后问。

石神千空头也没回：“搭载的计算机预估是80小时零45分钟，不过实际总是会快些……不知道这机子什么毛病。”

“通常来讲不应该是会慢些吗？因为总有些算不到的不可控因素。”浅雾幻语带疑惑。

石神千空喊出输入窗口，对航线进行校正和检查，“手动输入算式结果会更精确一些……但是我又不赶时间。”

“噢——”浅雾幻翻开日记本，神情微动，“之前就想问了，小千空为什么要在宇宙里漂着？”

“嗯？”

“怎么说呢……毕竟小千空看起来像是那种——”

“科研室里头的研究人员？”

“对对，没错！再不济总该有个固定的落脚点，但看起来挺居无定所的样子。”浅雾幻悄悄把空气置换装置开得大了点，用杂音掩盖住撕下日记本内页的声音。

“总觉得以前也有人问过我这个话……算了。”石神千空向后一躺，驾驶位的支撑杆发出一阵令人牙酸的声音，“因为我在寻找一个答案。”

“什么的答案？”浅雾幻将那些内页藏进了口袋里。

石神千空转过来看他，似笑非笑，“哼……这么追根究底的吗？我都要怀疑谁才是那个中途上船的了。”

“好吧好吧～那我不问了～”浅雾幻双手举起作投降状。他在石神千空的面前翻开日记随便看了看，又合上，一幅兴致缺缺的样子。

“对了，”石神千空突然想起来，“没事做的话把那间房理一下吧？看看有没有什么还能用的。”

“哪间？”浅雾幻话音刚落，手边的墙壁上就亮起一道指引的箭头。

石神千空挥挥手。

“谢啦~”浅雾幻循着箭头往船舱深处去了。


	2. Chapter 2

_ 今天是离开地球的第32天。 _

_ 和他渐渐熟悉起来了——不如说谁人住一起这么久都得习惯的。磨合期意外的短。 _

_ 每天都是纯黑的宇宙，和越来越遥远的蓝色星球。 _

_ 今天问他我们要去哪，我没想得到答案的。但他居然真的给了我一个坐标，信誓旦旦地说以我们手上的物资过去绰绰有余了。 _

_ 总不能是幻想文学里的那种传送点吧？结果他告诉我是的。 _

_ 欸——越来越有种上贼船的感觉了。 _

_ …… _

_ 有点明白为什么要两人组队了。星际间的长途旅行，是需要互相支撑的。好几次我们都和总部断了联络。 _

_ 这么想来我也许运气还挺好？和同行的人脾性相投……简直就像是婚前同居啊，还是中大奖了的那种。 _

* * *

推进器船舱内部整体呈银白色，精心设计分割后的室内空间使用度极高，视线范围内几乎见不到被浪费的部分。浅雾幻通过墙壁上突出的管道借力前行，跟着指引他很快来到了深处的房间。

房门与墙壁几乎融为一体，仅在右侧有块色泽较深的方形小盒——像是某种开关。待浅雾幻漂到跟前时顶端已亮起绿灯，想来是主控室里的石神千空开放了权限。

浅雾幻四处看了看，果不其然在角落里发现了台监控器。那监控器和他“视线相对”，颇具人性化地朝他点了点头。与此同时，方形小盒上方亮起一小块投影。

刚接通的时候只能看到个光脑门。镜头晃了几晃，一双红眸就露了出来，没过多久石神千空的正脸就出现在了广角的屏幕正中。

“啊——忘说了，这房里没监控，”他嘴里咬着包流食，身后是跑着程序的各种屏幕，“我也有点时间没来过了，你帮我看看有没有这些零件的备用。”

浅雾幻都能推测出石神千空此时出面说明的两个目的：打消他的顾虑、以及试探。

……根据他以前的了解，应该只有前者。

但是时间过去了这么久，很多事情他都有点不太确定。变得是他自己，还是对方？

浅雾幻左手佩戴的身份仪接收到了石神千空从总机传来的零件列表，传来的资料里图文对照，从上到下依次是优先级和需求的数量。

琳琅满目。

浅雾幻按着太阳穴，手扶着门框。几乎是在他越过门槛的瞬间，整个身体被一股大力往下拉扯。

——空无一人的房间里开启了重力模拟装置。

他从地上站起来，揉了揉骨头，暗自庆幸这门十分“贴心”——仿佛是为他遮掩一般迅速合上，隔绝了房外的监控器。

而他的进入仿佛一个信号，各式各样微小的金属器械从墙缝之间探出，以纳米为单位的它们纠缠组合，不多时便化为一道头连天花板、底接地板的柱状体。

有一张方正的屏幕镶嵌在正中。

——仿佛散发着银白光辉的“植物”从冬眠中苏醒。喀嚓喀嚓，喀嚓喀嚓。

浅雾幻站在这异样的物体面前，任由从“枝桠”上垂落而下的银线搭在身上，末端隐入皮肤之下。

他闭上眼。脑海中的景色被简单分成了两侧。

左侧，是石神千空所列清单上的部分零件。一会好交差。

右侧，则是在失散之后“它”刻意隐藏起来的东西。带有出产标号的生活物资、有复数人使用痕迹的被褥……还有一幅做工古朴的眼镜。

及不可见的轻响过后，浅雾幻睁开眼，对着屏幕打着招呼，“好久不见呀～”

话音刚落，蓝屏亮起，滚落一排掺杂不明文字的代码，最终清屏留下纯黑底色的窗口：

** _ **

** _ **

** _ **

** 好久不见：）_ **


	3. Chapter 3

_ 今天是离开地球的第--天。 _

_ 日记写得断断续续的。离观测到的一个奇点越来越近了。他跟我说了一堆关于时空和引力的理论，我没听太明白，不过这不妨碍我支持他的决定。 _

_ 不过我是真的没想到他居然直接把“云海”的副本拷进了推进器。我是说为什么这艘推进器的空间比想象中要小，至少有三分之一用来装这玩意了。 _

_ 怪不得他那么言之凿凿说能找到奇点。 _

_ …… _

_ 他送了我一幅眼镜*，说是根据能量和运动规律之类的，反正戴上后能看到彩色的星云。……比图片要好看好几倍，难以用语言描述。真要说的话，仿佛旁观着静谧的暴风眼，将流光四溢的星辰尽数卷入。 _

_ ……之后注意力就全在他中午吃了啥上了。 _

_ 应急食品真的很难吃，希望他下次要干这事的时候能给我打声招呼，这样我能喊他先去漱口。 _

_ 不过这天是七夕，感觉挺不错～ _

* * *

石神千空没有说谎，那间房里的确没有监控。

……或者换句话说，在他“登上船”的时点，原本放置在房间里的监控器已经是无法使用的状态了。

石神千空推测那房间在之前可能是用作储物间、或是存放一些重要器具。他曾经在那里瞥到过一些散落的备用零件和物资。

一直没有去整理的原因其实很简单，因为那个房间堆积的所有东西都维持着摇摇欲坠的平衡。每经历过一次迁跃，形势都要复杂上几分，他就渐渐绝了这心思。

直到近些天他像往常一样检查的时候，发现状况要好上很多，这才打发浅雾幻去那间房里找零件。

话又说回来，这艘船上除了各种科学的参考书外——在此不得不感慨前人的知识面涵盖之广，书目包含了天文、物理、化学、数学、航空操作指南等等，甚至还有一本不知道谁写的心理书籍（虽然那本书除了调剂外几乎一无是处）——只剩下了那本日记。

日记由两个人的笔迹构成，前一人的笔迹占据了日记开篇的大半部分，但到了后半将近末尾的时候，笔迹主要由另一人构成。

他拿出笔，将草稿纸压在平台上简单地写下了一句话：真空中的光速在任何参考系下是恒定不变的……

——和日记后半那人所写字迹相差无二。

“叮咚——”

有人一边拟声一边敲着金属的墙壁。

他朝声源看去，发色出挑的某房客手捧一堆零件正向他挥手。

——也不知道这人是怎么做到在拿着那些东西的同时，还能空出胳膊敲墙的。

石神千空在心里腹诽。

“欸~小千空刚刚是不是在说我坏话？”

“啊——在想为什么你总有闲情逸致。”石神千空紧盯着眼前的主控屏幕，时不时更改浮动的模型，“落难了还这么乐天。”

“小千空以前难道还见过别的落难者？”

石神千空转头看向浅雾幻，仿佛激光一样的犀利视线将对方从头到脚扫视了一遍。

浅雾幻被这眼神看得有点发毛，软了点语气问道，“……小千空，怎么了吗？”

“……也没，只是这么感觉。”他闭了闭眼，眉间的皱痕还是没有尽去。

“不说这个了，你来帮我打下手吧，”石神千空抽出工具箱，“推进器的主机硬件该维护了。”

*

第三次了。石神千空想。

这是第三次在他还没开口时浅雾幻已经把他需要的工具递给他了。

石神千空一脸复杂，“我说你啊，究竟是什么人？”

浅雾幻满脸无辜，“我说过了呀，商船落难的旅行者呀~”

石神千空接过飘来的螺丝刀，将暂时不需要的捆绑带推回给浅雾幻。离到达补给站还有一段距离，他本想着在补给站收完物资之后再来维修的——他没想到浅雾幻的效率能有这么高，短短半天的时间就把要紧的那些零件找着了。

他拿着电笔，“你知道的吧，就算以现在的科技，临近奇点的迁跃很有可能出现差错。”

“嗯嗯~”

“所以……”

“所以？”

“……不，没什么。”

“啊哈哈，小千空不用担心呀~你可是我见过的最特别的人了，这种事情肯定难不倒你~”浅雾幻在不远处漂浮着，拿着不同的零件互相碰撞着，发出清脆的声响。

石神千空第一个反应是幸好那些不是精密零件，不然哪禁得住这么玩。

而第二个反应……

“小千空？”浅雾幻发现石神千空的动作停下了，看表情又不像是思考面前的主机维护，反而是在考虑着些别的什么。

“III…不、编号8476那个给我一下。”

“是是~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *桥段致敬《猫咪的玫瑰》，仅有点稀薄记忆【


	4. Chapter 4

_ 越过奇点之后我们应该算是到达了目的地，但是新的问题也产生了。 _

_ 推进器搭载的电子钟和我佩戴的身份仪的时间产生了误差。 _

_ 好不容易才想明白，如果他的话应该能比我更快的想明白吧。 _

_ 怪不得我最近跟他打招呼他从来都没有反应。 _

_ 最近的功课是观察他——没办法，我们都被困在了这里。 _

_ 没想到“云海”居然没受到影响~是因为本身曾处在另一个维度吗？ _

* * *

我们在对方的眼里都非常的慢，借助那家伙的力量应该可以和他联络上……或者这本日记也在这个范畴之中？

但我能够看见的只有我所在时点的他的笔迹。

……那要等到什么时候啊！

如果我们是因为穿梭奇点才会变成这样……那么将这个过程完全逆转……让我再想想……

一年不行就两年，两年不行就三年……这个课题一直进行下去一定会有答案的……

* * *

_ 在小云海的帮助下更新了新身体~ _

_ 不知道他会不会喜欢呀？ _

_ ……不过这个话还是要留待能够真的面对面的时候再说吧。 _

* * *

久等了。

* * *

……

——后面的部分被撕掉了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结

维护完毕后，石神千空将主机重启，这期间推进器内只有基础设备在运作。

舱内原本敞亮的灯光渐暗，五秒过后定在昏暗的节电模式上。

“离补给站还有30分钟。”石神千空说。

舷窗外也是一片漆黑，瑰丽的宇宙景色总是要接受外力才能用肉眼观察到。

石神千空短暂地闭眼，在昏黄的室内灯下向浅雾幻提问：“你没有什么想说的吗？”

“什么~？”浅雾幻好像没听清，借着无重力的状态在空中翻了个跟头。

“比如说我跟你其实很早之前就认识——这样的事实。”

石神千空本以为浅雾幻还要装蒜。但眼前人只是仔细打量了他一会，就把事情摊开了，“被发现了就没办法啦~”

“诶——，”浅雾幻灰蓝色的双眸流转着荧光，“我还以为我藏得很好？”

“你根本一毫——微米都没藏吧？”石神千空对浅雾幻身上的异样感视而不见，“破绽都是大咧咧地直接放出来。”

“诶？是这样吗？”浅雾幻歪歪头，刻意睁大的双眼尤显无辜，“啊对了对了，因为我想早点和小千空相认呀～”

明明浅雾幻承认了这项事实，石神千空还是觉得自己差了一段关键部分。于是他直奔主题，

“接下来的其实都是我的推论。”

“参考那本日记所说，从奇点中出来后我们遇上了神秘现象，没想到我们真能碰上爱因斯坦他老人家提出的理论……”

浅雾幻已经知道他后面要说什么，啪啪地鼓起掌来，“小千空真的好聪明——”

“这可是物理的基本常识。”

“真的吗？好恐怖——”浅雾幻语气笑嘻嘻地，但是石神千空无法看清他的表情。

“……别打岔，所以你为什么要撕下末尾的几页。这是我唯一想不明白的地方。”

“嗯~其实这很好猜的吧。”浅雾幻踩开飞着的物体，漂到石神千空面前，“……那之后基本上都是我个人的碎碎念了~本来是做好了不会被看到的准备于是放心大胆的写了很多有的没的。”

包括一个人要迷失在漫长时间里的那种恐惧。

以及他人将永远追寻他身后的光的这份可能性。

石神千空可不管浅雾幻在想些什么，“就算失去了记忆也可以重新开始。”

“欸——说什么让人害羞的话——~”不过跟失忆的小千空相处欸，好像也不坏。重新再谈一次恋爱

这一次，石神千空明确看到了浅雾幻脸上的跃跃欲试，“呃……云海没跟你说过吗，我的记忆之前在它那里做过备份。”

“欸？”

“所以——就在昨天这个时候我已经知道了所有的研究数据，所有的。”

“……骗人的吧……”

“都记录在案。”

“……所以为什么还要让我演这一出啊！？！”

“唔，应该是那本心理书上说过的吧，感情遇到挫折不应该憋着之类的。”

“根本没有这句！这是你刚刚胡扯的吧！”

“啊啊，是胡扯的。”石神千空挖了挖耳朵，“过来一点。”

浅雾幻乖乖地凑上前，得到了一个心心念念很久的吻。

和一个站在他面前，能够和他对话的，完整的石神千空。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正叙的时间线↓  
> 第一次穿过奇点之后，石神千空和浅雾幻掉进不同的狭缝里。双方都在不同的空间里找了对方好久。直到在补给站附近的时候两人运气太差撞上了什么东西【行星碎片/黑洞之类的】，石神千空失忆，浅雾幻从逃生舱中脱出漂在那附近。浅雾幻在逃生舱里的时候回到了石神千空在的空间。  
> 【然后故事开启。】  
> 因为仅仅只是时空不同，推进器是共同使用的。浅雾幻速度趋近光速，看到的石神千空究极缓慢。石神千空眼中的浅雾幻也很慢，要花上足够的时间才能追到他的日记。日记独立计算【咦】  
> 因为维度的紊乱，导致一开始合写日记的时候两人的笔迹会复写在一块，后来就心照不宣的只写一边。尽管如此，很多时候浅雾幻只能看到长长的石神千空的影子，而石神千空则是永远都在追逐着浅雾幻遗留在身后的时间。人工智能因为其特殊性，能够成为像是日记一样的存在，以此为媒介，浅雾幻得以被改造。除了脑子还在基本其他都换了。  
> 撕掉内页后续其实是想重新开始，因为改造也是经过了千空之手的。


End file.
